I kissed the president
by EeveeHearts
Summary: Rufus hires a new secretary, but does she get more than she bargained for? Work before romance, or is it? RufusxOC


_**A/N: **__This is a -ahem- __clean_ version of a story I wrote earlier. It may be a one shot or a full story, I'm not sure yet. I got writers block when writing my other story, so this is the result (hides) Enjoy!

**Rated: **T to be safe. But if your under the age of secondary school age, you shouldn't be on the internet anyway! (shakes fist) XD

**Pairings: **RufusxOC

**Disclaimer: **Don't own FFVII or Rufus or ShinRa etc. Taira is my OC, and it's not the Taira from my other story, I just love the name XD

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance/ General/ Drama.

On with the show!

* * *

Rain cascaded from the skies and pattered against the windows, giving a dull thudding sound. I sighed. Another late shift at the office. This was no ordinary office, however. This office was of the president's, and I was his secretary.

So really, I couldn't complain.

Drumming my fingers on the desk, I leaned on one arm and waited impatiently for my shift to finish. Like Rufus said, the presidents work is never done. By that, I imagined the secretaries work is never done either. My day dreaming was interrupted as the double oak doors opened and the president strode in. I quickly jumped to my feet, grabbing the paperwork he needed and headed over to him.

"H-Here's your paperwork, sir," I said nervously pushing the notes into his hands. He smiled and nodded, leading me away from my office.

"Very good, Miss Dean," said Rufus heading towards the main entrance of the ShinRa building. "You've only been working here a few months, and yet you fail to disappoint me."

"Thank you, sir," I beamed striding to keep up with him. He allowed me to catch up with him before nodding at the guards and leaving the ShinRa building.

"Would you care for a lift home?" he asked, turning to face me and indicating the pouring rain. My eyes widened in shock. The president was offering me a lift!?

"T-That's very kind, sir," I stammered bowing slightly. He laughed.

"I'm not a God, Taira." he said surprising me by using my first name. "Call me Rufus."

"Yes sir."

Chuckling, he held out an arm and allowed me to pass, so he could take me to his car. We both sprinted, shielding ourselves from the rain like it was acid burning through our skins. Rufus certainly didn't want his white suit going see through!

We made it to his vehicle and threw ourselves in, quickly slamming both doors shut and shaking ourselves dry. He revved up the engine as I pulled on my seat belt and adjusted myself so I wasn't looking so much like a slob. We left the car park, windscreen wipers working furiously so he could see where we were heading without crashing.

"Can I say something, sir?" I asked after a while, unable to bear the silence.

"Please do."

I cleared my throat nervously. "Sir, you seem very down to Earth. When I first started I thought you would be very arrogant and wouldn't have time for anyone but yourself. But your not like that, sir, and I respect you greatly."

I could see a pink tinge ebbing on Rufus' face, and a smile graced his features.

"Thank you, Taira," he said looking sideways at me as he turned a corner. "it's always nice to hear differently to what people believe of me."

I nodded and placed my hands in my lap, twitching slightly. "I also didn't expect you to drive…"

"Well, chauffeurs are a bit pricy these days," he winked making me grin. He moved his hand down to change gears, his fingers brushing past my thighs. I froze. Was it intentional? Or did I just have big thighs!? Hopefully it was the first…

The rain splashed against the windscreen as I shuffled uncomfortably, thinking of something to say. I was in The Presidents car! Only a few months ago, four months to be exact, I was working in a dingy shop, selling items to people.

Perhaps I should tell you how I ended up as Rufus' secretary.

* * *

Flicking lazily through the TV channels one night, the news caught my eye. I regularly watched the news so I knew what was going on in the world, I didn't want to seem ignorant.

"President ShinRa is looking for a new secretary, as his previous one has been sacked for leaking important ShinRa information to the press…" the lady on the news was saying. My ears pricked up, interested. _Now, wouldn't that be an amazing job?_ I thought. _Working __with Rufus…_

I'd always have some strange respect for Rufus. I loved his attitude, even though he wanted to use power to control people, unlike his father who just wanted to fill our pockets. Power was the way to do it. No more giving money to the scroungers who were far too lazy to get a job.

"…Interviews for the job will be held on Saturday from 10 am onwards," the news reporter continued. "At the ShinRa building, if you would like to arrange for an interview please ring…"

After that, I began scribbling down some notes on a sheet of paper, before ringing and arranging an interview. I'd worked as a secretary before, just not for someone as important as the president.

The next few days passed in a blur of me preparing for an interview, finding smart clothes, practising my posture and speaking and having a complete make over. I guess it wouldn't hurt to look a bit sexy…

Saturday morning dawned on me quicker than expected. At 10am, I stood before my full length mirror, examining the handiwork and making any last minute adjustments. Overall, I was happy, just a few make-up tweaks later and I was ready.

Reaching the ShinRa building at ten thirty, I was met by a flock of girls, giggling, chatting and trying to make the best impression. Some were barely clothed! One was wearing a skirt that could pass off for a belt, another wore a skin tight red dress and looking more like she was going to a swanky dinner rather than a job interview. One even turned up in shorter that short shorts and a cropped top!

I was thankful that I had donned a knee length black skirt, black shoes and white shirt, buttoned up to hide any cleavage. I didn't want to give the wrong impression.

I imagined half these girls were fan girls, who wouldn't want to do much work, just drool at Rufus all day. Even if he was great looking, work comes first.

Inside the building, I heard a loud sobbing sound as one left his office, crying loudly, guided by her friend.

"He s-sent me out, Lou!" she sobbed, tears flowing down her heavily powdered cheeks, leaving a long streak of mascara. "He s-said I was too wishy washy!"

"He's a fool," sympathised her friend, patting her shoulder and leading her away. Her cries slowly died out as my name was called.

"Taira Dean, The President will see you now."

Gulping back my nerves, I slowly headed towards his office, my heels thudding on the swish red carpet, as I drew closer to his office. A soldier jumped out and told me to stop so he could search me. Oh, of course! That had to check I wasn't carrying a bomb or something…

His hands patted my sides, moving down and checking my pockets and bag. When he was happy, he let me pass.

"Wait, hold on!" said the other soldier before I entered the room. _What now?_

I retreated back to face him. He briskly reached out to undo a few buttons before patting my shoulder and saying, "With Rufus, that will help."

I stared blankly for a moment, finding this very strange. I frowned and walked forwards, nearing Rufus' double oak doors, brandished before me impressively. I replaced my frown for a broad smile as I entered the office to find Rufus sat at a desk surrounded by two soldiers holding their guns threateningly. The way Rufus was sat was the first thing to shock me. He wasn't sat upright and alert, but more lazing in his seat, looking incredibly bored and fed up.

"Sir," coughed one soldier. "Sir! There's someone here."

"Jones, It's been an hour, I've seen 100 girls, why would this be any…" He stopped talking as he realised I was standing there. One eyebrow was raised in shock, as he abruptly sat up straight. "Please take a seat, Miss…"

"Dean, sir." I said sitting opposite him and handing him my CV. He took it, glanced at it, looking impressed.

"Miss Dean," said Rufus, looking back at me. "Why have you applied for this job?"

"I…" I began, before remembering what the guard outside the door said about showing some cleavage. I clasped my hands in my lap and leaned forwards. He obviously realised, his eyes darting towards my chest, an eyebrow raised. "I took this job, for many reasons. One is, I loved my past job of being a secretary, and would love to return to this field of work, I'm currently unhappy in my current job, I completely agree with your way of controlling people, and it would be a great honour to work beside you."

Uh-oh. Did that sound too fan girlish? Thankfully, Rufus was looking impressed.

"Very good. And what skills do you have for the job?"

"Well… I work well with others, I'm organised, trustworthy, I will do whatever you will tell me to, and I can handle complaints well."

Rufus nodded, scribbling something down. The interview lasted a few more minutes, with Rufus shooting me a few more questions, some which I answered nervously, and unsurely, some which I answered with confidence.

"Very well, Miss Dean," he said. I imagined this was my cue to stand up and leave. "We shall be in touch, to tell you if you have the job. Good day."

He shocked me again by outstretching an arm for me to shake his hand.

"Thank you, sir," I said nervously, grasping his hand and shaking it. he nodded as I turned to leave. When I was out of earshot, he turned to his guard, losing his posture slightly.

"Did you see the jugs on that?" he said with a grin. "She's hired!"

* * *

I was grateful to get the job, even if it was because of my cleavage, more than the impression I gave , but I didn't mind. Shaking my head brought me back to reality, in Rufus' car. It was still heavily raining, and we were both silent, thanks to my day dreaming. Or night dreaming? It was 7pm after all…

A few more moments passed, when Rufus surprised me by speaking up.

"Taira, If you don't mind me saying this… I would like to meet the real you."

I stared blankly. "I'm right here, sir," I said plucking at my shirt to show I was solid. He shook his head.

"I mean, _you. _What your like outside of work. Your interests, your hobbies."

"Oh. Well, let's see… my interests are reading, art and photography. I guess art is also my hobby, my house seems to be full of my pictures!"

Rufus nodded. "And I'd like to know what your like personality wise, too. None of this 'Yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir'"

I giggled and smoothed down a stray hair. "I believed I had to talk to you like that, Sir."

"Only when others are around," he winked. Another short pause then -

"Are you in a relationship, Taira?" he asked almost causing me to choke.

"No, sir," I said slowly. "Good heavens, no. Work comes first. Most men don't like that."

"A girl after my own heart," he chuckled. "Such a shame work and play can't mix."

The look he gave me made my heart miss a beat and my legs turn to jelly, I smiled nervously and agreed.

"Yes sir. If you don't mind me asking, is there a… uh… Mrs President?" I giggled at how lame that sounded.

"No," laughed Rufus. "Most are scared off by the whole I'm gonna scare people into following my rules… Can't see why."

I got a sudden sense of forbidding, but forced a laugh. Behind that rough exterior, there hid a kind man, it just took a while to find him. We were almost at my house, when Rufus surprised me, not for the first time, that night.

"may I see your house?" he asked. "I would like to see your artwork, if it isn't a problem."

"Goodness," I laughed. "I didn't expect I'd be having the president in my house."

"Oh please," said Rufus wavering aside my comment. "When we reach your house, your banned from calling me sir, or treating me any different to how you would treat a friend, deal?"

"Yes sir," I laughed suddenly imagining how I'd like to have him in my bed. Shaking that image from my mind I focused on where we were. My driveway pulled into view, the car headlights illuminating it. Stepping outside, I pulled my coat round me tighter and waited for Rufus.

"Lead the way," he said nodding. Smiling, I headed towards my door and pulled out a small ring of keys. Ramming one in the lock, I twisted it and opened the door when it gave a satisfying click. Leading Rufus into my house I pulled off my coat and hung it up before facing Rufus and offering him a drink.

"No, thank you," he said. "Now, where is this art work?"

Embarrassed, I lead him to my bedroom where my canvases hung, some pictures were also leaning against my wall, some as tall as me.

"Brilliant," said Rufus in awe. "Such talent…" he worked his way over to my bedside table and picked up some sketches I had been working on. My heart dropped when I realised what sketches…

The ones I had drawn of me and him in a cliché, whilst fantasising one night. Blushing, I tried pulling them away.

"Who is this?" he asked waving the paper. I coughed and shuffled.

"Oh… Nobody, just a couple I decided to draw… From my imagination… Not real people, I mean…" I stammered quickly, probably sounding stupid.

"They look similar to us," he chuckled placing the papers down and heading over to my portfolio of pictures. Sighing, I quickly hid the pictures as he pulled out the photographs of my photo shoot which I had taken part in a few months back. His eyes widened.

"This is you?" he asked pulling out a bikini clad of picture of me on the beach. I nodded and blushed, hoping he wouldn't think any less of me.

"Goodness, why do you hide such a beautiful figure?" he asked making me turn a shade of dark red. "I think we should issue a new uniform…"

I giggled as he winked and walked towards me, my heart thudding against my rib cage. He stopped in front of me, his eyes sweeping me up and down. I took him all in, my breathing becoming deeper.

"Maybe a live preview of that body," he muttered, placing his hands on my hips. Whoa, he just touched me, now he want's to see my body!?

I tingled as his skin touched mine, his warm hands moving up my torso. I looked up at him, surprised. He leaned forwards and kissed me softly, placing a hand on the back of my neck and enveloping me in his arms. I kissed him back, working my way through his hair with my fingers as he leaned me back slightly. I jumped at the vibrating in his pocket, then sighed as I realised it was his PHS. He pulled it out and answered it impatiently, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Yes, yes, I'll be right there," he snapped, pocketing it angrily and facing me. "I must go."

"Okay sir," I said breathlessly, not believing what had just happened. I lead him downstairs and stood before my front door to bid him good bye.

"I'll see you at work," I smiled before he pulled me closer and kissed me again, stroking the back of my long dark hair. We broke apart, leaving me in a fit of giggles. He smiled, winked and opened the door. It had stopped raining at last, he made his way to his car and got in. Grinning toothily, I closed my door and did a little dance and squeal.

I've kissed The President...?

_I've kissed The President!!_

_

* * *

_

The next day at work seemed like any other day. More paperwork, more organising, more jobs…

Rufus passed my desk and bent over so only I could hear.

"Will you mind staying late tonight, Miss Dean?" he muttered with a knowing smile. My mouth became dry with nerves as I nodded, suppressing a grin. I felt an excited spark fly up inside me somewhere, the same spark you get at the start of a relationship, I loved it.

Rufus' smile before he left his office to check on the Turks told me this was the foundations of something very special.

* * *

**A/N: **One shot? Story? Cheese on toast? XD I've got more spare time now… Like eleven weeks haha, so I can't decide XP

Reviews are always nice (:


End file.
